Persona 5: The Distortion Effect
by Kamon772
Summary: Inspired by picture done by ibenz009 on deviantart. This a story of what if something drastic and completely unexpected happened during the final battle with King Kamoshida that cause things take a turned for the worse in one of the most least desirable ways possible. Seeing how badly things were going Morgana seemingly abandons Akira and the others. Though in reality...


Author's Note: I actually have not completed Persona 5 yet. I am currently the beginning part of the Second Palace. Thus nothing past that point will be mention as I rather not spoil the game I am currently trying to playing through.

Full Story Summary: This a story of what if something drastic and completely unexpected happened during the final battle with King Kamoshida that cause things take a turned for the worse in one of the most least desirable ways possible. Seeing how badly things were going Morgana seemingly abandons Akira and the others. Though in reality Morgana realized this was merely abandoning a battle so that chance at winning the war was still possible

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Akira looked at what had become of Ann. The only thing that was going through his mind at the moment was why he had asked her to try and sneak to steal the treasure. It should have been obvious to him that she was worse possibly choice. However he still asked her to go anyway and this is what happened to her.

She had been completely and seemingly utterly distorted from her original self into exactly how King Kamoshida saw her. In fact it was hard to tell the different now between the fake Ann that was created by Kamoshida's distorted desires and the actual one now.

Akira wanted to look towards Morgana to assist him. Like they had been for awhile now awhile giving some advice or saying something being it from his bag or from within his desk. Though the cat was gone having left the moment Ann was swallowed by the Shadow Kamoshida.

This when Akira stated to wonder something as though there have been times he had made decision on his own there were other time when he did not and it did not cause him to wonder why at the moment. Although looking back on them now there were so many decision that he made that did not make much sense. Why would he wait to the last minute to try carrying out this plan after finding the treasure so soon. Then there was wondering around this castle fighting random shadows that were already far weaker then him or his friends. Breaking of things just to get something that was apparently sellable inside. Were they suppose to be Phantom Thieves as broke vase and other various things should have raise an alarm.

"Joker look out" Ryuji called to him.

Akira look to see Kamoshida's large arm was aim at him and he tried to use Arsene to defend himself. Though it was no use as whatever happened to him after he had captured Ann. It had given him a power up greater then anything they had seen previous.

"Go Go my Beloved King" Ann cheered as Akira struggled in his grasp.

"You know the only reason I even allow you into my castle was because I was going try use you to make myself look even better" Kamoshida gloated.

After all why unless would he convince the principal into allow him to transfer to the school. Then have someone leak the fact that he had a criminal record to everyone there. It was all part of his plan however that for while seem it was going south after he met up with Ryuji.

"Though you seem to be the leader of this foolish group. To me your nothing more then second place silver" Kamoshida told him as he devoured Akira just like he had done previous with Ann.

Akira found himself inside the belly of the beast. Though it looked nothing like a belly at all though not that he knew what the inside of a shadow looked like anyway. Trying to get out was not possible it seem though he knew staying here was bad as from what happened to Ann already. None of the Persona he had on him were seemingly helpful in getting him out this place either as he could not find the weakness to exploit.

Than when he notice the change was happening as his outfit was seemingly dissolving leaving him without anything this time. Not another outfit or even his original clothing just bare skin.

Skin he notice looked slightly different as it was change to it like it was becoming different as the change this time seem to be more in his body then his clothing. Akira lifted up one foot before he found himself unable to move the other. Looking at he notice it was that of male foot but it look far more feminine in design.

"I am turning into a girl" Akira thought to himself aloud.

However as the transformed climbed up his body for some reason that did not seem to bother him. Also as if this was just something that was happening and then he realized he had another one of those moment where he should really be caring about something but was not. The fact that his gender was changing should be a big deal but it was not. Also as if even this was a choice that was being take out his hands and he was dealing with it.

Looking down after seeing that pair of female breast formed on him, Akira actually cupped them as they were a decent size or at least he thought so. They did not seem as big as Ann's were however they were clearly bigger others he knew.

Distracted by having a rack of his own, Akira did not even notice until it was already too late his face had changed to become more like that a female's. With his unkempt hair seeming to remain changed however it grew longer and was now in two pigtails that laid on her shoulders reaching down to her breast.

Akira then herself staring at her new reflection. The reflection of a female version of herself. One that again did not seem to shock her as much as she thought it would have. It really did look like a female version of herself almost as if she had always been female from the very start of things

"Of course it would not shock you as you just deal with whatever happens anyway" the reflection said.

"What are..." Akira started to say.

"Oh talking for yourself now are you as that cat is not around to do it for you anymore" they said.

"Mona did not talk for me" she respond back

"They did not? Also what about all those weird decision you made. Did you really make those yourself and what about the worse one that lead to you even being here" the reflection stated as it was this point that their skin started to change as well. Going from the natural complexion Akira had to shiny one

This when Akira started to really question even more who was really in control up until now. Was she truly in control as she now recall how Morgana really did talk a lot more then she did. Just giving short answers or reply to things that Morgana had said or asked. Even when it came to the phone conversation she had they were always short and did not convey what she wanted but just went along with them. All the while the reflection skin just kept changing as now it was just shiny but was taking on a different color as well. One that was becoming more fitting of the reflection's

Then the whole thing about what Kamoshida said before she was devoured came up as well. That really did seem to be the case as she was looking more like second place prize for him.

Something that Kamoshida was just having to make his main prize and himself look even better. That when it was clear the reflection skin was becoming sliver in color. A silver color that was fitting of Kamoshida's silver second place trophy known as Akira

With this and a few other things crack started to appear eventually there was a shattering however rather then the reflection lying in piece that were dissolving away. It was Akira herself that had while the reflection was now the real deal. They then went about striking a pose as they wanted to pleasure their new owner, Kamoshida.

Posing with the hips out and with her right arm reaching down as she pressed against her chest causing it slip underneath them. Then with her left arm she had right above her chest with her fingers stretched out. Her long hair that was down in two pigtails was shaken so that they spread out as her unkempt hair was now in way that framed her face which had carefree expression with her mouth slightly open.

Her eyes were nothing like the original Akira whose had been shattered and vanished. They were eyes that show nothing but love and desire for her owner. Though as her body seem to freeze into place those eyes turned to just vacant silver orbs.

Akira was then spat back out and landed near Ann.

"Hey Joker are you alright...what heck man, Kamoshida you sick bastard" Ryuji asked before finishing up with a yell.

"Quite fool this is my second place prize for your pitiful failed attempt at stealing from me" Kamoshida told him

"That's right loser. This a great honor that has been given to Akira and you should be happy for her. See how happy she is" Ann said wave her hand underneath the new Akira's face.

"Seriously Ann snap out of it as that not the face of something that naturally happy. She was distorted to look like that. Just like you were to be as you are now" Ryuji said.

"Really you think they are not happy like this as they became this way because they realized the error of their ways. Is that right my Queen" Kamoshida told.

"Of course as my love for you is deep and ever lasted as you are the the King of this castle and my heart" Ann told him.

Ryuji then look like he wanted gag from hearing this as it clearly what he was being made to said according to how Kamoshida want her to act.

"Maybe we should have a little break before the final half and I want to get a show Ann and use Akira to help you do that" Kamoshida told.

"As you wish" Ann said her voice gushing with excitement to show off in front of her love.

Ann then began to snuggle up to Akira first pressing her still flesh and blood breast agains the silver metallic orbs that were Akira's. Ryuji being a guy did have some kind of reaction to this. After all these were two girls with their breast being pressed against the other, One dressed in merely a swimsuit and the other although made of silver was wearing nothing but three ribbon on her body.

A moan came from Ann's mouth as she felt the coolness of Akira's silver tits against her own. The warmth they would normally held if she was still flesh and blood no longer there. Ann went about tracing the insider of Akira's slivery mouth with her finger before then tracing down neck and then between where her right press against her breast. Also going about poking her nips. Once down with Akira, though she was not moving used how her fingers were pose to have mess with Ann's through the blonde move in way that get the reaction she wanted

Thus while Ann was now Kamoshida's Queen. Akira was now a King Kamoshida's silver trophy girl. A second place treasure that they had acquired from this conquest.

'This can not be happening man' Ryuji said

As things just took another turn for the worse as first Ann was captured and transformed into what Kamoshida really thought of her. However soon after that Akira was captured and then seemingly transformed not only into a female version of himself but as well as what appeared to be use a silver statue wrapped up in three different ribbons that were the only form of clothing she seemed to have.

Of course while Ryuji stun at the show that was going on before him. Shadow Kamoshida was also enjoying this as well. The annoying transfer student that did not know when to just mind their business when around adults. They made for quite the lovely female not as great as his Queen but hey he was a king so why should he settle for mere one girl when he could have many. Since Ann would always be Queen but that does not mean he could have other that were directly under her in ranking.

That sleek body of her that was seemingly made of silver itself as this was not just a coating on her body but literally seem to be her body. Thus with the light shining on them from the fixtures on the ceiling. Akira was rather reflective almost like a mirror in fact.

This fact was not lost on Ann either as she then began to admire her own reflection in Akira. The lovely and stunning self both her and Akira had become. This was the first time she looked at herself in such surface since she had been reborn through the grace of her King.

A lovely image shone back at her one that was not the flaw and misguided self from just short while ago. Akira was the same now as she had been given the same gift that she had been and was seemingly reborn not just in body but in mind as well judging from her expression.

That joyful look in her vacant orbs that were her eyes and the way her mouth was open said it all. She had accepted the reality while within their King that Ann had and was freed by it as well. Yes this form was far better for Akira as that male form was nothing but abject horror and an front to the greatness that was King Kamoshida. This form was had more fitting and worthy to be within his present.

"Hey Ryuji do not you think that Akira is far more lovely and fitting in this form" Ann asked.

"Of course not and you would think the same if you were still in your right mind. I am sure that Joker would think the same" Ryuji told her.

"Oh really then let ask her and see if that is really what she is thinking then" Kamoshida offered.

"What are you talking about you sick bastard. You just turned him into inanimate silver statue" Ryjui yelled.

"This why you are such a loser and were never really anything more then just a dumb jock" Ann said with a sigh.

At this Kamoshida snapped his face and then something started to happen as the vacant orbs that had been Akira's eyes started changing. Pupils and irises began to fade into existence however rather then the usual black. These were yellow instead the same color that their eyes took when summoning their persona for the first time. Thus for a second Ryuji had some hope that he was not alone in this just yet.

"Silver Trophy Akira at your serve, my most beloved owner" she said while retaining her pose perfectly "Greeting my Queen as what can I do to serve you as well" looking at Ann with merely her eyes alone.

"Now inform us do you consider your self to be in your right mind now or before you were shown the light by our King and your owner" Ann asked.

"Now of course as I love being a trophy as I exist to be on display and follow the orders of my owner" Akira said without even thinking about it.

"Good trophy just for that I am allow you to move now" Kamoshida told her.

"You honor me with such a prize" the silver girl replied.

"How dumb can one human get as we were the fools getting played by that dumb cat. Me more then any of us. After all obeying the king is wonderful and so freeing, you are the one that need to come to realize that Ryuji" she told him

Ryuji then began to step back as Akira walked towards him. The weight of being made of silver did not seem to bother her at all as she walked as easily as when she was still human.

"Come you want to feel good right. This feels so good as I want you to share this feeling with me" Akira exclaimed as she forced Ryuji to grope her metallic breast

"This is wrong man as we are both suppose to be guys here" Ryuji told her

"This why you are trash and a loser...at least as you are in your current state" she shot back

"Interesting it seem that you might actually want him. Well it seem like the a girl finally took some pity on you" Ann retorted while chuckling.

"Come on it will fun as you might be trash now but my owner can recycle you. Then you will no longer be such trash anymore and will not fight this or me" Akira grabbing his other hand and forcing him to grope her other breast.

"Looks like you are all alone now you punk" King Kamoshida said as loomed over the now lone Phantom Thief both him.  
As things just took another turn for the worse as first Ann was captured and transformed into what Kamoshida really thought of her. However soon after that Akira was captured and then seemingly transformed not only into a female version of himself but as well as what appeared to be use a silver statue wrapped up in three different ribbons that were the only form of clothing she seemed to have.

Not only that her mind had been seeming distorted to the point where she not only saw nothing wrong with her gender change but in addition to that. Akira saw herself as Kamoshida' property and was come on to him.

"Looks like you are all alone now you punk. Though the kid was just a worthless as you were. I made something of them and if you play nice you can have her" King Kamoshida said as loomed over the now lone Phantom Thief both him.

"Really!" Akira said as her face seem to light at the thought of this after hearing her owner say that.

This was no joke as now he could see why traitorous cat was so messed up but in way was even more pissed off at them now. Morgana had gone through something like this once before and was not completely altered to the match that how that person viewed them. Then again maybe that way they ran away as before the person had no really set view of them thus Morgana got off easy.

"Go...Go...Ka...mo...shi...da!" Ann cheered dancing around the two of them.

"Why are you cheering for that oh..." Ryuji said before realizing it all too late.

"That right I will as it time for the finale and for me to get the gold" He said going for Ryuji.

"Captain Kid" he yelled out as he called for his persona to attack but the effect was meaningless at this point there was no effect or even sign of one at this point. King Kamoshida's true form was just too powerful for him to fight against..

Thus Ryuji was grabbed and was facing the same fate that had seemingly befell both his friend both him.

"You know I am going to enjoy seeing what you get turned into as you were always annoying me now have you become something of mine will be a utter pleasure" Kamoshida said relishing in the fact that he had won over them.

Not really about to do anything about this Ryuji just embraced himself and hoped that maybe he could just endured whatever cause Ann and Akira to become those distorted version of themselves. Once that happened he could just take out the Shadow Kamoshida from the inside. Once that was done then maybe the two of them would return to normal as sure Morgana had turned on them but there was a lot they did not know after all. Thus beating the shadow that changed them could be what was need to reverse whatever they did. After all beat the shadow and steal the treasure would cause the palace to vanish. Thus the effect of it should as well.

With that in mind Ryuji was toss into Kamoshida's mouth and would soon be exposed to the the distortion that doomed two of his friend already. However once inside he found that he could move around inside the place that he had landed in. It did not look anything like a stomach which was what he was expecting.

"This is the inside of that bastard's shadow" Ryuji said to himself aloud "just a empty and black as expected it to be"

For he said nothing in this vast emptiness but then notice something the cause him to jump back.

"What the hell" he yelled noticing that he boots were missing and that he was now walking around bare foot. Though the feet he saw looked different then normal far more feminine in shape.

"What the...already!" was the respond he gave to have been effected this fast.

Realizing he had to work fast as the process was shooting it way up his leg in rapid pace already having causing most his legs to be transformed and just finished off the knee guards. Though as he was racing around looking for something anything that could be attacked he did not notice that he was now starting to sink into the black nothingness as once his body was transformed in began to sink.

Hips, his manhood, his chest, all that was changing to become far more feminine then it previous was shifting Ryuji from being a guy to a girl just like with what happened to Akira early. Soon Ryjui was just trying to keep his head above fully sinking into the void that was all around him. Though that eventually too proved pointless as his face was transformed to become female and his short dyed blond hair reverted back to it original black and grew out so that it was now hanging down to around around his ears and ponytail formed on the back of her head.

'Why do I look similar to Shiho' Ryuji thought to herself as she found she could not move nor look away from the reflection staring back at them. 'Is this how that bastard seem to think of me as a girl. Someone that they can just push around just like he had with her'

"Exactly that what you are not merely a girl to be at the pleasure of your owner. A mere trophy girl" the reflect stated.

"I am nobody's trophy" Ryuji fired back.

"That where you are wrong as you are mere a trophy and in fact you already have been for quite some time now. That why you were kept around to merely be one of your owner's accomplishments and nothing more" the reflection informed.

From there the idea that Ryuji was allow to stay in the school was something that Kamoshida allowed because he wanted someone there that he to serve a remainder to those that would what to go against him. Having taken him from the school's track star to just some punk with horrible rep. After all he could have easily got rid of Ryuji a long time ago to get that thorn out of his side. He basically ran the school to degree after all getting him kicked out would not have been that hard. He allowed Ryuji to stay because he was a trophy to his wrecking of what existed before he took over. A spoil of the war that he had waged and won.

Though that seemingly was not enough to cause the same crack to appear at least to the degree it did with Ann and Akira before her. Although it was what came next that really stuck home.

"You know for someone you claim to can not stand you really have been going out of your way to stay involved with" the reflection told Ryuji.

"He ruin my school life and track work" she yelled.

"Then why not avoid him as why put yourself in scenario where you have to be around him. Sure three claimed what he was doing was wrong but did any of you really stand up to him until Akira showed up" the reflection pointed out.  
As this happen the reflection's skin turned to become golden.

"Wonderful as this truly a sign that I am the one worthy of become first place in his mind" they stated.

"That just...just..." Ryuji started to say but the words were not that willingly to come out.

She was not even sure why this was the case though. Saying it should have been a no brainer after all.

"Why would something like this be wrong as this proof of my earlier claim" they said rubbing their golden hand against the face with look utter and complete glee.  
Ryuji looked shocked and though she did not see it crack start form bigger and greater now. The distortion was taking it toll great then before. Thus the scenario was play with even more as the poor soul was not even aware that her mind had been altered to accept something that was not true. Love and Hate are said to be too side to the same coin thus altering Ryuji's view of things just a little. Got her convinced this was the case when previous it was not but in current state of mind she could not fight it off

The reflection was so wrapped up in their own transformation into a golden trophy girl they lost track of what going on with Ryuji at this point. If they were aware it would have shocked them.

For apparently Ryuji was currently caught up in her reflection's transformation as well. The process seemingly being enough to throw off to the point where she fell prey to the distortion herself not just in body but in mind as well. Whatever negative feeling she once had toward Kamoshida. Though were throughly and completely flipped to be the reverse.

Desire course through her body as she wanted that so badly to be her right now. The feeling was eating her up inside as looking at her reflection this was what she now saw as perfection. This was form that she had been transformed into was what Kamoshida wanted. What he wanted should of course be what he get after all that only made sense.

It now maddening that she had not seen it sooner thus this reflection of hers was the only one worthy of him.

The reflection was brought out her bliss and ecstasy of her golden transformation but her annoying trash self.

The reflection was brought out her bliss and ecstasy of her golden transformation but her annoying trash self. Though this is what was going on through Ryuji's head at the moment the exact opposite could be said of the reflection becoming golden. Though silence was golden this mirror image was anything but...at least with their expression.

Looking down at the transformed blonde that had seemingly lost themselves in the transformation that was occurring. One where once it was over they were begging for more and would do anything to keep the feeling they had just had continue onward.

"Anything" the now golden image of a female Ryuji asked to when the original nodded their head.

That when a crack was heard as Ryuji saw that her finger had been shattered as if she were the mirror image and not the other way around. However she wanted it to keep going as the feeling was back and that all that had matter to her. So slowly but surely it continue with parts of Ryuji being shattered bit by bit. Without her being aware this was basically destroying her in the process. Though when it got down to all that was left of the original Ryuji being just a mere eye. That when golden version of her stomped down on it and twist their feet grinding the last piece into dust with their golden foot.

What they did not know or even care for at the moment was if at the very last moment Ryjui came to her sense or if she met the end of her existence without even caring losing in feeling of bliss and ecstasy.

"Akira was right as I really need to thank her for what she had allow to take place. There could be been massive mistake to not allow this to become my form" the reflection said

"Farewell trash as I am now Yuji" she said starting at her reflection in her now golden hand.

From here that when Yuji then took a pose of course she wanted to please her owner and could not let his silver trophy out stage her. With her hips swaying to the left and her torso the right. She then her hands behind her hand and though her chest was not as big Akira's or Ann's she puffed it out anyway. Though her mouth was closed it was clear from the look in her eyes that she wanted his owner approval over her pose. At least until they faded away into just being blank orbs for the time being.

Spat out she landed near her two already distorted friends to marvel over her new beauty.

'So wonderful as I knew you could be recycled into a thing of beauty" Akira said in just utter awe and amazement.

"The loser is an loser no more it seems" Ann replied

The Shadow Kamoshida then went about going to activate the new trophy girl he had just created from the trash Ryuji,

When she activated for the first time she shocked them all as she made a beeline for Kamoshida. At first they thought she was going to attack him as if the process had not full worked. No it worked probably a little too well in fact as cling to Kamoshida rubbing herself against him even in his current true form.

"I am Yuji you most loyal and willingly trophy girl. Please do whatever you want with me as I am yours to command and my existence is only for you. You have recycled me from that utter trash I was into most marvelous and perfect form I now possess" she said.

"My existence is only for our owner and you" Akira shouted as being out shined in being under someone control pissed her off.

Kamoshida was pleased as the two trophy girls were no longer fighting over his treasure but over who was more loyal to him.

"They make a cute couple do not, my beloved" Ann said as wrapped her arms around King Kamoshida who had turned to his human form.

"Of course they do as only the best deserve to be my trophies after all" he told her.

Akira's moan caught there attention as Yuji had grabbed her breast and started groping them.

"You know something. You were wrong early" the golden girl told

"Huh!?" silver girl moaned out.

"This is not just good this is divined as thanks to our owner we are perfection incarnate. Naturally we should expect no less from a supreme being like him" Yuji said.

Kamoshida just beside himself with excitement and joy as this was beyond what he had expected to happen as the biggest thorns in his side had been distorted to becoming his biggest and most loyal followers. The biggest one of them all seem to be Yuji as she was calling herself now. Calling her by her old name got a very violent and volatile reaction from her.

That when the king decide he wanted to see his new trophies in some various poses as they were meant to be on display for him now as that was their purpose now.

To enjoy their poses once he order them into them, he turned them off as they were trophies after all. They could become animated at his command but were literally object now. They were no longer human just human shaped so being shut off did not bother them. In fact they liked it as they were able to perform their duty to be on display for him perfectly.

So the first of many poses was one where they were both holding hands with one of their breast pressed against each other. Yuji and Akira were both looking at him though the exact expression would be unknown to anymore that saw them. Since in their deactivated state their eyes were just blank orbs, though their mouths were slightly open and one of their legs upward a bit. Akira's far more then Yuji's though. Their hair seeming to be frozen in the moment as if were swaying in the wind a bit. Again Akira's was doing so far more then Yuji's was.

Another was of Yuji having her arms wrapped around Akira's neck with her tongue sticking out a bit as looked directly at her owner. The look on her face showing something of desire that clear event in her current deactivated state. Her ponytail swaying over her shoulder. While Akira was just standing there with her arms seeming be directed towards Yuji's hip. She too was looking in the direction of her owner but her mouth was close and she seem a little sheepish in compassion to Yuji.

Though they did not seem to show much reaction or expression beyond what the poses they were order to take demanded. There was far more going on within the head of the two trophy girls then you would have imagine to be. They were feeling unimaginable pleasure while pressed up again each other. It was like nothing they had ever experienced before during their human lives which were all but forgotten about as they could not even recall ever the vaguest of details about who they were before being their king's trophy girls.

Although they were able to verbalize their thoughts at the moment from their field of view that they had whenever they changed poses. The two of them were busying checking each other out in between the moaning and cascading flow of pleasure of their bodies touching each other. It was like magic that simplest of touches just seem to set their bodies on fire. If they were currently trophy girls at the moment they were sure that they would have lost their mind already it was just that good for them.

Yuji was overjoyed that the eyes of her owner and master were on her and watching her as she did his bidding. This was what she lived for to existence to pleasure him and only him. After all she was his gold prize after all thus she would always push herself to be the best that she could be regardless of what was asked of her. Akira had similar feeling but her mind was no so focus on how Yuji's body was pressed against her and how they were so close to one another.

Consume by pleasure they did not even notice when they just froze like that their mind shutting down like light switch that had been turned off as while they were able to think in this statue like mode they were currently in. There was a limit to how long they would be able to do this as stay in for too long and their mind shutdown until they were ordered to disengage it.

Again while neither Ann nor King Kamoshida were aware that his two trophy girl's mind were still activate for awhile after they started posing as statues in various different poses. The current distorted Ann was starting to get a little jealous over the two of them. After all she was suppose to be the Queen here as that meant that the King gave her more attention then his property.

However then she quickly recall that were just his property thus mere thing in his eyes. They were ever going to be able to rise anywhere close to her status as they were just plaything for him to have in his down time. When he wanted to get serious that when he would come to his Queen and then she would get her time to shine and shine she would.

Ann began thinking of thoughts that she never would have prior to her getting this distorted by Kamoshida's shadow.

Having completed dealing with the so called thieves that wanted to steal his treasure Kamoshida reverted from his true form back into his normal human one. The shadow then looked around to see that his treasure was not exactly where he thought it would be. After all it should have been on his head but what was there instead was just his normal crown.

That when he looked to where Akira and Yuji were standing still in the same pose they had been ordered into previous.

"Is this wonderful as now your treasure will always be protected" Ann exclaimed.

For both Yuji and Akira were transformed into what appeared to hybrids that were like shadows now but at the same time they were the treasure that had once plotted to steal. The two would from now on have double existence one where they were guarding the treasure and the second was that they would be his lovely ladies that serve their king and queen without question.

Activating the two of them again they sprang to life ready and willingly to please their owner.

"Your owner what you at their side" he commanded while motioning for Ann to come join him as well.

Yuji then zoomed over there to where Kamoshida sat on his throne before anyone knew what had happened. She had taken her place at right leg her left arm lying on the seat of the throne. Yuji's yellow eyes were locked on her owner's royal jewels marveling at the them and how honored she felt to be owned by such a manly man. She would snap at both Akira and Ann when they tried getting close or she felt that her attention was not the only one they were getting.

Kamoshida was pleased with this and allow it to flanking his left side and Akira was on his right with one of her leg sitting on the throne and her owner's right arm around them.

'It's good to be the King' Kamoshida thought.

These three provided him with a better treasure then what he had before. So while they failed at stealing his heart...but got their own stolen in the process. They had in way stolen his treasure...it just they did so by taking it place instead.

However while this was all going on in the metaverse there was still the effect that this would have on reality. After all the four of them originally came from there thus they were not replica or fake but the real deals. That had been distorted and altered to become part of Kamoshida's castle and lovely it.

The Metaverse navigator three of them that were still around used to get here no longer function. After all their clothes were gone replaced by either a swimsuit or set of ribbons.

Although that did not seem to manner much anymore as now that they were a part of Kamoshida Castle. They could come and go from this place at least at will. The desire to visit others or do anything not related to Kamoshida was no longer a thought in their minds anymore.

Ann complained that she was back in her old selves' clothes. As she no longer saw them as her normal outfit which to her now was a swimsuit. Along with that her head felt like it was missing something as it felt naked with her cat ears and tiara.

Akira and Yuji however they did not seem to revert back to their old selves clothes at all. In fact they were just wearing the same outfit they saw as normal being three ribbons on their bodies.

Yuji was not phased at all as this to was proof that her love for Kamoshida was greater as she kept the outfit she was given...mentioning nothing that Akira had done the same.

Convincing the two they needed something else to wear as they can not go around like this or it would cause trouble for their owner. They put some spare uniform the school kept in case anyone need them.

The three in their now distorted forms and mind were overjoyed that the changes (correction in current mindsets) were effecting reality as well. Otherwise they would have been pissed. With things they way they were no there was no new transfer student or even a Ryuji in the school anymore. Though Akira and Yuji were known mostly as those two girls that followed around Kamoshida whenever he left school and roam the halls at time ensuring that no one questioned his rule of the school. The teachers were not even safe as everyone just overlooked because messing with them was messing with Kamoshida.  
While Ann now flaunted the fact that she was Kamoshida's girl. Openly and proudly whenever she could acting like the Queen of the School because in her mind now she was thus why not act like it. It was the truth so why not let it all out.

Thou has fallen and lost thy self  
unbeknownst to thee the name of the thief

Thou has lost thy wager  
and becomest but a cog of the strong

So thy baseless indignity shall becometh reality


End file.
